To The Rescue
by jysellahorn22
Summary: When Cal come to Stephanie's rescue, what will happen between them


To The Rescue

Chapter 1: Cal and Stephanie

Stephanie had just got out of her shower and was drying off, when she felt a hand on shoulder.

"Joe, what are you doing here," as she shuddered trying to wrap the towel around her tighter.

"I came because I want you." He said then he ripped the towel off of her.

"Joe please leave as she tried to reach for the towel. He put it on the floor, and then he picked her up. She was yelling for him to put her down. He put her down, on her bed; he then got on top of her. He started to kiss her neck. "Cupcake you will always be mine" He told her. He got off her, she tried to run out of the bed room, but Joe put an arm around her naked waist. "Now behave and this won't be painful" Joe told her sternly. She saw the hidden alarm to Rangeman; she hit the picture frame, where the alarm was hidden.

While, Stephanie was fighting with Joe, the alarm went off in the Rangeman control room. "Cal the hidden alarm in Stephanie's apartment is going off can you go check it out." Hal told him over the radio.

"I am on my way" Cal told him. When he got there he heard Stephanie crying. He broke down the door and he saw Joe hitting Stephanie on the face. Tank who had partnered up with Cal ran up to Joe and threw him against the wall. Cal saw Stephanie on the floor naked, and in tears. "We need a bus here as soon as possible and bring Bobby." Cal yelled over his portable radio. Cal then found a towel and wrapped her in it. He put his arms around her to calm her down. Tank put the cuffs on Joe Morelli, and took him down to the SUV and put him in it. He then saw the bus coming down the road. When the bus parked Bobby got out, "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad, he really gave her some pretty bad bruises. Cal is with her right now, you better get up there, to check on her." Tank told Bobby.

Bobby made his way up the stairs, got to Stephanie's apartment, and saw the door broken; he went in and saw Stephanie on the floor wrapped in a towel. Cal was with her.

"Hi Bobby she is very upset right now" Cal said to him as he let go of Stephanie.

"Hi Stephanie, can you tell me what happened." Bobby gently asked her.

"Well I was just getting out of the shower when I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I wrapped a towel around me and turned around and saw Joe standing in front of me. I asked him what he was doing here and he said the I was his; he threw the towel on the ground. He picked me up and brought me to the bedroom. He put me on the bed, he got up and I ran, hit the hidden alarm before he grabbed me by the waist. I wrestled out of his arms, but he forced me onto the ground and that is when he hit me on the face precisely he slapped me across the face." Stephanie finished, she had finally calmed down.

"Okay but did her force himself in you?" Bobby asked her gently.

"No, I would not let him." Stephanie stammered to Bobby.

"Okay can you get up and sit on the couch, so I can check you out?" Bobby asked her.

"Sure I can, but can Cal stay with me." Stephanie asked Bobby as she was being helped up.

"Of course, Cal help her to the couch in the living room" Bobby told him.

She got to the couch and sat down. Cal sat next to her. "Can you lower your towel a little bit?" Bobby asked her.

Stephanie lower her towel a little bit until Bobby saw the hand print about her breast and also on her face.

Bobby took a deep breathe in and out then took some photos of the hand print, and then he took a picture of the hand print on her cheek. A few minutes later the pictures were done.

"Cal can you please get some clean clothes for Steph" Bobby asked him.

"Sure I will be right back." He then went into the bedroom went through her dresser and got some fresh clothes, he came back out and gave them to her, she then went into the bathroom closed the door, and cried.

"Angel, do you need help?" Cal asked her softly.

"Yes, please Cal" she answered softly.

Cal came in and saw her in her underwear, and bra on. He saw the shirt on the bed. He took it and helped her into it. He then helped her into her pants. He grabbed a pair of socks and she put them on with her shoes.

Cal then helped her out of the bedroom by that time Tank had come back, "Well Morelli is in jail for attempted rape" He told them.

"All right little one you can't stay here tonight because it is a Rangeman crime scene, so until the apartment is cleared you will have to stay at Rangeman.

"She can stay with me" Cal told everyone, then added, "If she wants too."

"I would like that, I don't want to be alone tonight" Stephanie said to Cal who was leaning against the sink.

"Okay then let's get going." Cal told Stephanie, he took her hand and lead her to the door. He had Bobby grab Rex and then Cal helped her out of the apartment, and out of the building and got her into the SUV. Cal got into the back of the SUV with Stephanie and Bobby drove them to Rangeman and away from Stephanie's apt.


End file.
